character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Dimentio (Canon)/Metal875
Dimentio= |-|The Void= |-|Super Dimentio= 1= |-|2= 'Summary' Dimentio is the true final and primary antagonist of Super Paper Mario. Prior to the events of Super Paper Mario, Dimentio actually had gone through a lot. There was a magician that created the Pixls around 3,000 years ago. That was his obligation. This magician's secret, however, was a darker one. He didn't just poof the Pixls from thin air. He took the souls of the dead and placed them within Pixl vessels that he created. Basically, whoever died, and became a ghost, he stole their soul and put it inside of the Pixls. This is how they were sentient and mindful. When put inside of the Pixl, the victim retained no memory of their past life, and was thus, completely obedient towards the magician. This magician was part of the Tribe of Ancients, and had a family. However, there was only one bloodline of magicians within the Tribe of Ancients. Thus, there was only one long line of magicians part of one family. To assist in figuring out who this magician was, there was also a being named "Shadoo," the mysterious being that copied Mario and his party's abilities and created shadows of them. [https://youtu.be/fuf4p_7J_CE?t=2m16s Shadoo says that it works for the Ancients, which was actually a lie to get the Heroes of Light to assist it. Shadoo was created by the Ancients, but resents them to no end.] It is never reavealed precisely why Shadoo hates the Ancients, but... the stories seem to imply why Shadoo hates them. You see, Shadoo is called out for its illusory powers. It was created by the Ancients, right? And it hates them, right? Well, this is VERY similar to the Pixl Queen. The Pixl Queen was another Pixl, like the rest of the Pixls. However, it was presumed that it was a demon, due to just how outright evil it was. It led a revolt, taking control of all Pixls, and battled against the Ancients in a war. Eventually, the Pixl Queen lost, and was defeated. But... there's more behind this. Who was the Pixl Queen? Well... According to the stories, it was actually a human. One of the magician's apprentices left a note behind that was eventually discovered, and it said that the Pixl Queen was actually a flesh and blood human. The first Pixl ever to be created, after an "incident." What incident? The magician had a family, right? He had a wife, a son and a daughter. What drove him into his work was this incident. The incident goes as follows: The magician's son and wife perished in an incident, which was never looked into. It is unknown what happened to the two. Soon after this, the magician's daughter came down with a grave illness that she was unable to recover from, costing her... her life. The magician took upon a new job, and created Pixls. The first Pixl he created was the Pixl Queen. He created, as the story says, the "Original 12 Pixls." Then, he died. However... His apprentices continued to create Pixls modeled after his original 12. It is also heavily implied that the Pixl Queen is actually the magician's daughter, whom he resurrected by taking her soul and putting it into a Pixl after her death. Now... the whole family is dead, right? Well... no. The son actually survived and recovered miraculously from whatever accident he was in. And so, the bloodline continued, since one person remained. Now... what's this got to do with the Dark Prognosticus? That magician created the first Pixl—the Pixl Queen—after having read the Dark Prognosticus. The first owner of that book was this magician, it seems. Nobody was implied to have had this book before him. But how did he get it? And why did he read it? Well, as we know... Dimentio somehow knew about the Dark Prognosticus. He confronted Count Bleck on his own, and planned every little thing from the start. How did he do this? He likely had to of written this Prognosticus. Dimentio is also a magician, right? Well... only one magician remained after the bloodline fell. So, why did the original magician read the book? And how did he have it? He read it because it was likely his son's creation... his son he thought he had lost. He had it, because his son did, and lost it after the accident. Dimentio was the last magician standing. That magician was his father, and the Pixl Queen—who was a master in illusory, the magician's daughter, and who hated the Ancients—became Shadoo, who shares all the same feelings and powers. Thus, Dimentio's sister is Shadoo. Or more so, his sister's soul, which their father put into the Pixl Queen. Dimentio was the author of the Dark Prognosticus, and his father received the book after having thought his son died. After his daughter perished after the incident, he found a job, and the first person he desired to be alive again was his daughter. This is also supported by how Tippi seems to have recognized Dimentio, which furthers his connection to the Ancients. With all this considered, Dimentio's father was a murderous psycho, and his mother had died in an accident that Dimentio managed to endure. His sister passed of a disease, and his father passed of old age. Dimentio was the last magician left. These are the events that took place in Dimentio's history before the events of Super Paper Mario unfolded. Very early on within the story, Dimentio approached Count Bleck himself, and wanted to join his cause. This was Dimentio's objective, as he is a mercenary. The count turned him away however, until he read about someone who played a very vital role in the Dark Prognosticus. So, the count brought Dimentio on board. This foreshadowed what Dimentio actually was, and what role he would play. Dimentio is first seen in the beginning of the game during the first meeting Count Bleck held--alongside Mimi, O'Chunks and Nastasia, of course. He doesn't contribute to the conversation outside of embarrassing Mimi, but is intrigued when Nastasia brings up that the potential hero of prophecy--Mario--was heading their way. Dimentio heads to Yold Desert with O'Chunks to see this hero himself, and meets him first when encountering Fracktail, the robotic guardian of the second Pure Heart. He uses his magic to drive Fracktail insane, turning him against Mario. After Mario destroys Fracktail--stripping the guardian to bones unintentionally, Dimentio realizes that he may well be the hero of prophecy, and initiates a secret plan. He comes to knowledge that the prophecy tells of four heroes, and determines that Peach--involved in the creation of the Chaos Heart--must be one of the heroes, and saves her from certain brainwashing. He likely does something similar to Bowser, who awakens in Bitlands with some of his minions. But that was, unfortunately, never explicitly stated nor shown. Dimentio is then ordered to destroy the heroes. He sympathizes with Mario, revealing himself, at first, to be a kind-hearted and gentle villain. He does battle with Mario, losing, and then decides to... "help" the heroes. Dimentio tests their power, and deems them ineligible. So, he decides he must train them more. He returns to Castle Bleck to eavesdrop on a conversation between Bleck and Nastasia--saying they have such DEEP conversations--and then he travels to The Land of the Cragnons to meet an "acquaintance," most likely King Croacus IV, to obtain functional Floro Sprouts. He then tests them later by modifying and brainwashing O'Chunks to do his bidding. He finds that the heroes are coming along nicely, after they defeated his modified O'Chunks so easily. And when he taunts the count about this, Count Bleck revealed that their minion in training, the "man in green," will allow them to pull victory over the Light Prognosticus. Here's where Dimentio's plan reveals its dark, sinister core. His plan was set up to not only get Mario on his side, but Luigi as well, since the beginning. His next plan is to unite the Heroes of Light, and get Luigi away from Count Bleck. What he does now is, he decides that he'll "kill" the heroes and Mr. L (Luigi), in order to get him out of the count's hands, and into his own. To cover his tracks, he acts as though the minions ran off on their own accord. Essentially, he's manipulating the heroes and minions under the table, utilizing their powers to get past the Chaos Heart, which was in the possession of Count Bleck, which disabled any chance of Dimentio being able to beat him on his own--in spite of the fact that, when in base forms, Dimentio could easily kill the count. Hence, "So I had you do all the sweaty labor for me." He then decides to finalize his plans. He tells the count that Tippi uttered the name "Blumiere." Dimentio knew very well that Count Bleck had endured a sad tale of loss, and knowing that Lady Timpani--his love--still lives, would weaken him. He then powers the heroes up by taunting them--toying with them to make them angry--appearing in the mirrors and attacking from all directions. Cloning himself into the hundreds--slowly wearing down the heroes' patience for dealing with such tedious tasks. When they finally catch him, he plays a game of "magic tag," infuriating them even more. Making them stronger and stronger through anger, while the count gets weaker and weaker through sorrow. Dimentio reveals then that he only sees the heroes as stepping stones he can use to get to his ultimate goal. Tippi realizes what he's doing, what with the attempted murder and using, and calls him a psychopath for it. Dimentio then decides to use what she believes to taunt her, and threaten her. He calls her useless many times, and laughs off her insults--making her look completely dumb. At the end of the game, right before Dimentio's final fight, he shows that he has been assisting the heroes this whole time, and manipulates them into nearly joining him. Joining him results in him brainwashing both of the Mario Bros. and enslaving them, and having them kill Count Bleck. Refusal results in him intentionally taunting Luigi--without Luigi knowing, he is luring Luigi away from the others, that way Dimentio can get him into his own hands. After their fight, Dimentio actually wanting to lose, but fighting all-out, he traps himself and Luigi in a Magical Box, and "ends their games." After said attack, Dimentio is unfazed, while Luigi is unconscious. This allowed Dimentio to plant a Floro Sprout in his subconsciousness. After the Count Bleck fight, Dimentio has had Mario defeat Count Bleck, who was wielding the Chaos Heart, the Pure Hearts have been drained to where the Chaos Heart is unmatched, and Luigi has a Floro Sprout in his head--everything's aligned perfectly. At this time, Dimentio appears and gets ready to kill Count Bleck and take control. However, Nastasia, seconds beforehand, had finally learned of Dimentio's treachery. Annoyed, Dimentio blasts her down--nearly killing her in the process (honestly, she should have died, but plot stopped that from happening), and calling her foolish for taking away the count's "everlasting peace" that he "so desperately wants." This displays a bit more of his "insane" side. He never shows any remorse for those he harms--always cracking jokes even when people around him are screaming in agony, and is never seen to be afraid or dumbed, maintaining an eerily calm demeanor, even while performing flagitious acts like murder and abduction. The only instances where Dimentio is shocked at all are those right after his defeats, though he always regains his smile seconds afterwards--eventually showing that those "surprised" moments were acts to make Mario and his gang feel confident in their task. Dimentio only ever spoke to the other minions to poke fun at them, even commenting towards O'Chunks when he becomes suicidal to "humor poor me for a bit," or to trick them into doing something to advance his plans. He was standoffish towards Count Bleck in particular, and only spoke to him to get information from him. Despite his clear hatred for the count--finding him as a weakling for his broken heart, Dimentio understands the advantages of working under him, as being a minion of his allowed him to let everyone else do the work of gathering the Heroes of Light and the Chaos Heart for him, so he could later initiate his plot to destroy all worlds and recreate a multiverse in which he ruled. Unlike Count Bleck's version of the prophecy, where everything remains in ruin. Dimentio then activates Luigi's Floro Sprout--it burgeoning beautifully, and fuses his new slave's essence with the Chaos Heart's, before imprisoning Count Bleck, Tippi and Nastasia in Dimension D, promising he'll "squeeze the life out of them later." Dimentio had Mario defeat Count Bleck so he could attain the Chaos Heart. He can't use the Chaos Heart to its fullest, but the "man in green," Luigi, can. So, he mind controlled him, that way he can use the Chaos Heart to its fullest. Dimentio then reveals that, because he has everything he needs, everyone else besides Luigi's value to him has run its course. So, he's going to kill them, and erase them from existence. Because Mario had used the Pure Hearts already, there is nothing that can stop Super Dimentio. Dimentio then fuses his own power into the being, becoming a fully-realized Super Dimentio. With all this said and shown, plus the foreshadowing at the beginning of the story, we can see that Blumiere was the falsified "Dark One," while Dimentio is the true “Dark One” mentioned in the Dark Prognosticus; prophecized to bring destruction to all existence. The Void then begins exponentiating its growth, consuming many worlds in the process as its inhabitants scream in hopelessness and fear. Super Dimentio then begins playing around with the powerless heroes, slowly wearing them down, before he goes in for the kill. At that same time, Mimi and O'Chunks go beside Count Bleck, Tippi and Nastasia (the latter still unconscious), and share feelings of hope and love. Loyalty, and friendship. In response to this, the Pure Hearts burst back to life, exploding with power. Tippi takes them to Mario, Peach and Bowser right as the three are about to be killed, and empowers them, bringing them up to Super Dimentio's level of power. The heroes and Super Dimentio do battle furiously, fighting with every ounce of will power within them for their own ideal world. Worlds begin decaying, but eventually, Super Dimentio is struck fatally, and beheaded. Dying, Super Dimentio reassures the heroes--who are now bragging about their victory--that this isn't over yet, and that Dimentio had already planned in case of this. Smiling, Dimentio lets out one of the most chilling quotes in any Mario game: "Urrrrrrk... Unngghhhh... You think this is the end? This isn't finished... You can't... stop this now... You can't escape..." Laughing, he continues. "I've been saving one last surprise... Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha... Ciao!" Super Dimentio then explodes, spitting out Luigi and the Chaos Heart and leaving Dimentio to die, who continues laughing. Count Bleck accompanies the heroes, informing them that Dimentio left behind a shadow of his power to continue empowering the Chaos Heart, and continue the destruction. As Castle Bleck shakes, The Void begins consuming more worlds, leaving them devoid of life. And soon... Castle Bleck itself would meet a similar fate. The heroes hurry into the altar--the same place where Peach and Bowser had been wed earlier and the Chaos Heart had been born--to stop things once, and for all. Count Bleck states that there is only one way to stop the Chaos Heart, and that's to use the Pure Hearts once more, but with true love. He goes on to say... "that's something I'm lucky enough to possess." Bleck and Tippi ask one another one last time... "do you still love me?" And when they say yes, they take the Pure Hearts up to the Chaos Heart. Looking into each other's eyes... together at last... the two exchange their final vows, as the Pure Hearts, Chaos Heart (along with Dimentio's essence), Blumiere and Timpani all vanish into nothingness. The worlds reset, and the game concludes, thus averting all of Dimentio's work. The Dark Prognosticus falls into history once more, and Dimentio disappears, never to return again. 'Statistics' Tier: Low 1-B, likely High 1-B, possibly 1-A | Low 1-B, likely High 1-B, possibly 1-A | 1-B, likely High 1-B, possibly 1-A Name: Dimentio Origin: Super Mario Bros. Gender: Male Age: 3,000+ years Classification: Jester, The Dark One | Dimensional Black Hole | Dimentio, Luigi and Chaos Heart Fusion Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, durability, reflexes and agility, Flight, Teleportation, Force-Field Manipulation, Fate Manipulation (Is the author of the Dark Prognosticus, which is, like the Light Prognosticus, a prophetic book that can utilize the power of fate itself), Resistance to Fate Manipulation (The Light Prognosticus foretold that the four Heroes of Light would gather together and use the Pure Hearts to defeat The Dark One. The Dark Prognosticus foretold that the hero of prophecy and all others would be stopped by the Green One joining The Dark One, cementing the end of all worlds. These imbalances messed with the wheels of destiny. Everything they wrote became truth; it was fate itself bringing about the actions. But at the end, breaking the Light Prognosticus, Luigi joined Dimentio--The Dark One--and began down the path that the Dark Prognosticus created. The Heroes of Light, however, break the Dark Prognosticus and win anyways. Tippi describes this entire phenomena as "fate," rather cementing the fact that the two Prognosticuses played with fate itself. And in the end, the Heroes of Light and The Dark One all broke both Prognosticuses, giving them a resistance to fate manipulation), Resistance to Concept Destruction (The Void would erase all concepts, and Dimentio is completely unaffected by The Void's powers. Why would The Void erase all concepts? With the power of paint, Red could talk telepathically to Mario and Huey by coloring their thoughts. This would mean that paint not only gives life to beings and such, but it is also what embodies and creates thoughts; concepts are defined as thoughts and ideas, so if The Void can erase all existence, including all the paint and Paint Stars, then it's erasing all concepts as well. If you count the 1-A rating below, it can also erase all Universals, which Dimentio would also resist), Soul Manipulation, Soul Removal, Soul Trapping, Lifeless Body Creation (Comparable to his father, who created lifeless carcasses to be used as vessels for the dead, as he steals their souls and imprisons them within the Pixl vessels, making them his puppets), Explosion Inducement, Dark Magic that generates heat, Effect Generation (Utilizing invisible, instant magic, he could generate the effect of completely frying and rebooting a supercomputer), Space and Time Manipulation, Reality Warping, Dimensional Manipulation, Immortality (Type 1), Duplication, Reflection Manipulation, Illusion Manipulation, Nonexistent Realm Creation (He created Dimension D, a universe The Void cannot affect, since Dimentio sent the count and the others there, and it'd be unaffected by The Void, since he says he'll come there after he finishes up with the multiverse to torture them. With this in mind, we know his realm is immune to The Void's power "Nonexistence") and Intangibility. Mind Control w/ Floro Sprouts | Nonexistence (Makes it as if the thing it erased never existed at all, thus destroying all that makes them up and erasing them from all time periods and possibilities), Immortality (Type 8; will never be destroyed and endlessly come back until one of the following conditions is met: Regen Negation, Immortality Negation, destroying the Chaos Heart and/or killing the Dark One, destroying nonexistence on a 13-dimensional scale outerversal stuff if using the high-end, or Fate Manipulation, as The Void only personifies infinite nonexistence on a 12-dimensional scale. Plus, it's by fate that The Void persists, so if that can be reverted, The Void can be made to where it was never even formed), Regeneration (High-Godly; even if its entirety is destroyed and the world nuked, it personifies nonexistence and exists across all spatial planes and in all time periods upon appearance, so it'd instantly return should someone destroy it on an infinite 12-dimensional scale), Concept Destruction (The Void would erase all concepts. Why would The Void erase all concepts? With the power of paint, Red could talk telepathically to Mario and Huey by coloring their thoughts. This would mean that paint not only gives life to beings and such, but it is also what embodies and creates thoughts; concepts are defined as thoughts and ideas, so if The Void can erase all existence, including all the paint and Paint Stars, then it's erasing all concepts as well. If you count the 1-A rating below, it can also erase all Universals) | Superhuman strength, speed, durability, reflexes and agility, Void Manipulation, Reliant Invulnerability, Meta Space-Time Manipulation, Reality Warping, Intangibility, Creation, Life Creation, Duplication, Reflection Manipulation, Illusion Manipulation, Nonexistent Realm Creation, Teleportation, Force-Field Manipulation, Flight, Explosion Inducement, Dimensional Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Resistance to Fate Manipulation, Concept Manipulation (With the power of paint, Red could talk telepathically to Mario and Huey by coloring their thoughts. This would mean that paint not only gives life to beings and such, but it is also what embodies and creates thoughts; concepts are defined as thoughts and ideas, so if Super Dimentio can erase all existence, including all the paint and Paint Stars, then he's erasing all concepts as well. He then also planned on recreating all existence, which means he'd not only erase all concepts, but create them; also altering them to fit under his "perfect world." If you count the 1-A rating below, he can also erase, create and redesign all Universals), Resistance to Concept Manipulation (Should retain such resistances from his base form, but amped now. He is also completely above Queen Jaydes' powers over life and death's concepts), Resistance to Matter Manipulation (Atomic; Luigi can be stripped down to clumps of pixels and then reform completely unharmed), Soul Manipulation, Soul Removal, Soul Trapping, Lifeless Body Creation, Black Hole Creation, Dark Magic that generates heat, Effect Generation, Darkness Manipulation (With the Chaos Heart, has the power of darkness), Immortality (Types 1, 2, 4, 5 and 11; after the destruction of the entire multiverse, including heaven and hell--the afterlives--Super Dimentio would live, which would mean he'd be completely incapable of dying with no hell to contain him. Furthermore, he's unable to be touched by Queen Jaydes, who has power over the concepts of life and death themselves. In the end, Super Dimentio seems entirely deathless, and even after being beheaded, he lived on; he hadn't died, he also would have become a god. Once he did die, though, he left behind a shadow of his power that continued guiding the Chaos Heart towards the destruction of the Marioverse too, so Super Dimentio is a tough guy to put down), and Time Paradoxal Resistance (The Chaos Heart protects its user from the destruction The Void causes, which would erase the user's past). Mind Control w/ Floro Sprouts (Everything mentioned here either is shown, belongs to Dimentio, belongs to the Chaos Heart, or belongs to Luigi. Super Dimentio should have all of it) Attack Potency: Low Hyperverse level (Surpassed The Void, which was going to consume all existence--all worlds, all dimensions, all possibilities and all timelines. How did Dimentio surpass The Void? First off, Paper Mario and the others tanked The Void. But, that's not all that's important here. Mainly, look at Paper Mario's condition after The Void. He has been blasted interdimensionally back to Flipside, and is unconscious. Now, to compare, when Dimentio attacked, Paper Mario and his party was blasted--once again--interdimensionally to The Underwhere, and were once again rendered unconscious. The similarities definitely can't be ignored; Dimentio matched its power. But even then, he has points of surpassing it; his attack that he held back on, mind you, surpassed a tremor from The Void. He merely snapped his fingers without malicious intent, and his tremor shook Castle Bleck harder than all the tremors The Void caused; we know he was holding back because he didn't want to hurt Luigi; he needed him. And because String Theory Soup proves that the Marioverse's secrets reside within String Theory, which is a theory that supports 11-dimensionality, this feat was consuming eleven dimensions. Now, there's even more evidence backing up several aspects of this; to start, let's address doubts about The Void destroying dimensions. Next, let's talk about odd occurrences that back up String Theory being valid; to start, aesthetic details indicate String Theory in affect in the Marioverse. And what with mathematical-like equations existing in worlds like "Lineland," we can determine--for certain--that The Void was going to destroy all mathematical dimensions. And what about String Theory Soup? Is it reliable? Yes. It's the narrator who talks about String Theory Soup's description; third-person omniscient narrator. That is intensely reliable. And now, to address its name "not being important." The last sentence means everything: "Drink not, lest you learn more than what man was ever meant to know." Whatever this soup houses is huge. The earlier sentence states, "All the secrets of the universe are contained within this soup." So, it's something huge and revealing--a secret that man was never meant to know--about the universe. And the name reveals what that secret is; which is consistent since String Theory relates back to the universe. With that said, we can confidently say the multiverse is 11-D; so why are they 12-D, then? The Overthere is a higher plane of existence, above all worlds, and The Void was going to also erase The Overthere), likely High Hyperverse level (Dream Depot is possibly infinite-dimensional), possibly Outerverse level (Plato's book "The Republic" exists in Mario, and is referred to as "the truth" by Aristotle, who in real life was the only person to object to Plato's Theory of Forms introduced in The Republic. There are analogies that bear resemblances to those in said book, and likewise, the game says that it explains the world, the universe and all things, and answers countless questions. In the end, if The Republic is actually legitimate in Mario, it would mean the Intelligible World with all Universal concepts exists, and thus aspatial and atemporal Forms also exist, and thus The Void would erase them all, and thus Dimentio would be able to too) | Low Hyperverse level (Stated to destroy all existence, and make it as if everything, anything and everyone never existed at all. It even threatened heaven, hell and souls, as well as the rest of existence), likely High Hyperverse level (Dream Depot is possibly infinite-dimensional), possibly Outerverse level | Hyperverse level (The Chaos Heart was shown three times to make the user unstoppable unless the Pure Hearts are brought into the picture, and was even so far as stated to be invincible in comparison to everything, making the Chaos Heart the most powerful artifact in the entire Marioverse aside from the Pure Hearts), likely High Hyperverse level (Dream Depot is possibly infinite-dimensional), possibly Outerverse level Speed: Immeasurable (The Void consumes all existence--all worlds, all dimensions, all timelines, all possibilities. This means it nukes all of time and space, and The Void itself destroys all of time and space at all time periods, as well. The Void is definitely rather of higher dimensional order, as it's not even under the conventional aspects of "near" and "far," and it's actively capable of existing all throughout time and space; and since it erases stuff above time in all aspects, it should naturally be into these areas. The characters actively resist The Void dozens of times, and should scale off of it), possibly Irrelevant | Immeasurable (Its rate of expansion goes across all of time and space; all existence, and its existence defies logic as if it were higher dimensional; this makes sense since it's a hole in the dimensional fabric of space, which includes many higher dimensions), possibly Irrelevant | Immeasurable, possibly Irrelevant Lifting Strength: Immeasurable (Again, The Void consumes all. And what with the Marioverse being 11-D, this would mean mass on a higher dimensional scale), possibly Irrelevant | N/A (Black holes kinda don't lift things) | Immeasurable, possibly Irrelevant Striking Strength: Low Hyperversal, likely High Hyperversal, possibly Outerversal | Low Hyperversal, likely High Hyperversal, possibly Outerversal | Hyperversal, likely High Hyperversal, possibly Outerversal Durability: Low Hyperverse level, likely High Hyperverse level, possibly Outerverse level (Survived his own attack completely unscathed and tanked The Void) | Low Hyperverse level, likely High Hyperverse level, possibly Outerverse level (It's stated that it won't be destroyed unless the Dark One with the Chaos Heart falls. The only ways to bypass such durability and powers is through: Regen Negation, Immortality Negation, destroying the Chaos Heart and/or killing the Dark One, destroying nonexistence on a 13-dimensional scale, or Fate Manipulation, as The Void only personifies infinite nonexistence on a 12-dimensional scale higher depending on the end used) | Hyperverse level, likely High Hyperverse level, possibly Outerverse level (Is completely invincible and infinitely superior to everything in the Marioverse) Stamina: Extremely high | Infinite | Infinite Range: Several dozens of meters w/ magic, Universal+ going all out | Low Hyperversal, likely High Hyperversal, possibly Outerversal (Destroys all existence within the Marioverse) | Low Hyperversal, likely High Hyperversal, possibly Outerversal (Was destroying the entire Marioverse, and was then going to recreate it) Standard Equipment: The Dark Prognosticus and Chaos Heart Intelligence: Supergenius (Is part of the Ancients, and the Ancients were stated to be thousands of times smarter than Mario, Bowser, Peach or Luigi). As Super Dimentio, would have eventually become Nigh-Omniscient (Was going to recreate all worlds, timelines and possibilities within his image, thus, knowing all outcomes, and then rule over everything as a god) Weaknesses: None notable | If the Dark One falls (dies), it will shrivel into nothingness, and its destruction will be halted. If the foe has the Pure Hearts, they can undo its destruction. The only ways to bypass and destroy it without the Pure Hearts are: Regen Negation, Immortality Negation, destroying the Chaos Heart and/or killing the Dark One, destroying nonexistence on a 13-dimensional scale (or not depending on the end being used), or Fate Manipulation, as The Void only personifies infinite nonexistence on a 12-dimensional scale (or higher depending on the end used) | Pure Hearts Notable Attacks/Techniques: Dimentio *'Magic:' Dimentio can utilize his magic to create a few attacks. **'Magical Spheres:' Balls of magic he forms above his head and throws at foes. He can also spread-shot this, sending up to six in all directions. **'Magical Boxes:' Dimentio snaps his fingers, forming an indestructible force-field around his foes using magic. He then snaps his fingers again, engulfing them within multiple explosions. *'Dimensional Flip:' Allows Dimentio to slip between spatial dimensions. *'Floro Sprout Creation:' Dimentio plants a Floro Sprout within the fertile consciousness of his foe. After a short while, it sprouts, brainwashing them and turning them into his mindless slave. *'Shadow:' If Dimentio is killed, he can leave behind a shadow of his power. Used in combination with the Chaos Heart, and he can continue to tear apart multiverses even after he's kicked the bucket. In essence, he can continue to fight and possibly even kill his foe even after they have technically already won. Super Dimentio *'L-POWER:' The Chaos Heart releases a burst of power, sending both The Void and Super Dimentio over their own limitations. *'Super Jump:' Super Dimentio locks onto his foe, jumps off screen, and lands directly atop of them. *'Twirl Tackle:' Super Dimentio's arms and legs disappear, and he flies across the screen, tackling his foes as he spins rapidly. *'Chaos Heart:' The most powerful half within this spicy little concoction. **'Dimensional Rip:' The Chaos Heart calls forth The Void. **'Protect:' The Chaos Heart empowers the user with dark energy, protecting them from any and all harm and granting them infinite power. **'Summon:' The Chaos Heart duplicates its user or gives life to an inanimate object, forcing it to serve its user. **'Envelop:' The Chaos Heart evelopes its user in dark power, granting them time manipulation, black hole creation, etc. Key: Base | The Void | Super Dimentio NOTE: While some would argue that Super Paper Mario's highly controversial, "And in the end, it will consume all existence... All worlds, all dimensions." refers to the common synonym universe for dimension, there is plenty pointing otherwise. Dimension D is the piece of evidence to say they mean universe. What says it means space? Well, Merlon stating that The Void is a hole in the dimensional fabric of space, Bestovius being referred to as a dimensional governor that gives out the dimensional technique, said dimensional technique being one that flips the user between spatial dimensions, and, well, sense itself. Why? "And in the end, it will consume all existence... All universes, all universes..." < I'm sorry, but that just doesn't make sense. And besides, it consumes all existence and all dimensions, which would count as spatial as well due to the Marioverse abiding by String Theory. And finally there's the whole instance of the use of "jigen" in the Japanese text instead of "sunpou," which is using the correct version of dimension to refer to mathematical dimensions. It's pretty solid that they're referring to spatiotemporal dimensions. NOTE #2: The following is a more in-depth explanation of why Super Dimentio is 1-B. Tippi said: [https://www.mariowiki.com/Tribe_of_Ancients#Merloo This sage was very wise and is even said to have written the Light Prognosticus... He was also a great magician who could control dimensions...] The statements that were emboldened will come in handy later. Next... The Light Prognosticus wrote: [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A_IjEPiYXhE&feature=youtu.be&t=15m50s The Void will swallow all... Naught can stop it... unless the one protected by the dark power is destroyed. The hero with the power of eight Pure Hearts will rise to this task.] Now, please recall that Merloo wrote the Light Prognosticus. And he is saying that not even he can stop this prophecy. Of course, he controls dimensions--so Super Dimentio clearly has to be beyond his reach of power--a twelfth dimensional being. Believe it or not, this is actually backed up by something else. And that something else is backed up by how the manipulation of the concept of death works. The manipulation of death, as a concept, open wide opportunities. With this, you can instantly both kill an object and on the contrary, make it immortal, depriving it of the concept of death. In addition, you can kill even conceptually immortal beings, if your concept is stronger than the concept of a target. Now, I'm proposing that Queen Jaydes has power over the concepts of life and death, and I'll be matching what she's done to the definition of the manipulation of life and death concepts. Not only can she instantly kill Paper Mario in a game over (the one I'm proposing is 12-D), but she can also bring Luvbi back during the post-game, even though such a Nimbi never existed, and was merely a persona of the Pure Heart. So, she has the power to both instantly kill a target and, on the contrary, make it immortal. Now, she stands no chance against Super Dimentio--according to the definition itself, in order to not be able to kill someone, they simply must have a stronger concept. And what's a stronger concept than higher dimensionality? Merloo supports it, and Jaydes supports Merloo. Heck, the Pure Hearts support it, as they have infinite power when in comparison to normal characters. This is all very consistent--and, it provides great reasoning for why the Chaos Heart and Pure Hearts were needed. Everything just... adds up. NOTE #3: String Theory is divided into different theories. None are referred to simply as "String Theory." Allow me: Prior to 1995, theorists believed that there were five consistent versions of Superstring Theory (type I, type IIA, type IIB, and two versions of heterotic string theory). This understanding changed in 1995 when Edward Witten suggested that the five theories were just special limiting cases of an eleven-dimensional theory called M-Theory (the name behind it is for "membrane," or "mother of all string theories." Any version of string theory, by default, runs with M-theory). Thus, there are five versions of String Theory, all of which are connected to M-Theory. In Bosonic String Theory, space-time is 26-dimensional, while in Superstring Theory it is 10-dimensional, and in M-Theory it is 11-dimensional. Between these three, so we don't wank and so we don't downplay, M-Theory is the safest (and most likely) case the game had been referring to. And considering it didn't specify, simply calling it "String Theory," we would go by the safest and most likely case. In this case, M-Theory. Not to mention that Superstring Theory goes off of M-Theory either way, so we'd need specific statements to call it 10-D instead of 11-D. Which we do not have, unfortunately. This is why Mario characters are placed at 11-dimensional rather than 10-dimensional or 26-dimensional. Category:Metal875 Category:Tier 1